


The Vacation

by Northmelody



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Class reunion, Comedy, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northmelody/pseuds/Northmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy receives an invitation to a reunion of her old class in Bunnyburrow. When she decides to attend, she asks Nick to join her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write something about these two cuties who sneaked their way into my heart. I hope you enjoy reading!

When Judy Hopps opened the tiny, rusty mailbox and discovered the orange envelope, she was in a hurry. Her alarm clock had finally conked out overnight which caused Judy, who hadn’t been able to sleep before 1 am because her neighbours were fighting loudly over a piece of toast, to oversleep and therefore turning this morning into a chaotic marathon run.

“Excuse me, sorry, can I just -, thank you!” Swiftly and smooth the rabbit cut her way through the large crowd.

A relieved sigh escaped her mouth once she saw the police department. She had three minutes left before Chief Bogo would notice that Officer Hopps wasn’t there yet. After pushing the doors open she saw, as usual, Benjamin Clawhouser first. He was busy eating his favourite cereals and listening to the latest song of famous singer Gazelle (he’s most likely her biggest fan in the world).

“Morning Benjamin!” Judy greeted him before passing the reception desk with lightning speed to get to the conference room. She didn't even hear his response. Chief Bogo was just about to say her name when the rabbit opened the door and jumped with a dart on her usual seat, next to her partner Nick Wilde.

“Present, Chief!” Judy exclaimed determined and exhausted simultaneously.

Everyone was staring at her for a brief moment. Chief Bogo then cleared his throat and continued to check attendance of the next person on his list. Judy took a deep breath to calm her, still racing, heart before turning to her partner.

“Morning, Nick.” She whispered and smiled wryly.

“Morning, Carrots.” He whispered back. “I see you’re quite on the ball this morning.”

“Yeah, my alarm clock is offically dead.” Judy chuckled. "I could really use a coffee."

Nick raised an eyebrow, his smile turning into a soft grin. “Well, then let’s get you one later. I know a great place just around -”

“No flirting in the conference room, Wilde. You can do that after we’ve discussed the new case division.” Chief Bogo interrupted the fox with a groan and put on his glasses. Some police officers in the background began to laugh quietly. Judy didn't understand why the Chief had to make such remarks. Why did everyone think that she and Nick were a couple?

“Bogo, didn’t you want to talk about the vacation planning?” Bernard, an elephant, reminded the Chief.

“Ah, right. Thank you Bernard, I almost forgot.” Chief Bogo looked through his notes. “I want you all to come to my office during the next three days and inform me when you want to take your next vacation. Officer Clawhouser requires the information as quickly as possible since he is designing the new plan of action. If I don’t see you in my office within those three days you can forget to have any vacation at all. Clear?” Everyone nodded understanding and the Chief continued with the daily plan.

Nick and Judy were selected to keep an eye on a jewellery store in Savanna Central. Its owner, Mr. Zebrano had received several threats lately and feared for the safety of both his store and his own. 

As they were sitting in the large police car, eating some burgers from Bugs Burga, Judy finally opened the letter and started to read it.

“What’s that?” Nick asked curious and peaked over Judy’s shoulder.

“It’s - ….It’s an invitation to a class reunion at my old school.” Judy said surprised. “Wow...It’s been so long since I saw everyone.”

“Well, as for me, I was very glad when school ended.” Nick hungrily bit into his burger.

Judy raised an eyebrow. “Why? Was school so bad for you here in Zootopia?”

Nick swallowed the piece of bug burger before answering her question with a charismatic grin: “Well, I guess the Zootopians in my class were unable to handle my amazing intellect, love.”

“I’m sure they were, sweetheart.” Judy said teasingly. They both laughed.

“So, what are you going to do?” Nick then asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to go to Bunnyburrow and meet with your class?”

Judy looked back at the invitation. Her expression gave away how uncertain she was. “I don’t know…There are some people I’m not really eager to see but then again…I could use the time and spend some days with my family...”

“And you could show all those people who doubted you how wrong they were.” Nick added.

She laughed softly. “Yeah, you’re right. I should go. I mean, what could possibly go wrong, right?”

“Hey and if it really all breaks into chaos, call me and – “

“Wait!” Judy’s ears cocked up from excitement. “I just got a brilliant idea!”

“What kind of brilliant idea?”

“You are coming with me!”

Nick nearly spat out the coke he was drinking. He coughed. “Wait - …what? You want me to go to Bunnyburrow with you?”

Judy nodded enthusiastic. “It’ll be great! You’re finally going to meet my parents, I could show you all the places I went to as a kid and of course you’ll also come with me at the class reunion!” Nick's eyes widened with each sentence she spoke.

“…Well, um, okay?” He finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Judy felt slightly bad for overrunning him like that with her idea. He didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, Nick. I just thought it would be a great idea and – “

“It **is** a great idea.” He assured her. “Don’t worry, Judy. If you really want me to join you, I’ll join you.”

Judy gave him a soft smile. “Thank you, Nick.”

“No probs.” He briefly patted her head before leaning back and closing his eyes for a moment. "This is boring, I doubt that anyone will attack toda-"

He hadn't even finished his sentence when suddenly the alarm of the store sounded shrill and a masked person ran out of the building with a big bag.

“Seems like 'boring' is over!” Judy said grinning and activated the police siren.

“Guess so!” Nick got the same expression and put on his sunglasses. The two partners brofisted, then started to follow the robber.


	2. Welcome to Bunnyborrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it :)

As Judy and Nick detrained with their luggage, Bonnie and Stu Hopps already awaited them at the platform. Not even a second after seeing them, Judy dropped her pink suitcase and ran into her parents open arms.

“I missed you so much.” She whispered with teary eyes and a big smile.

“My sweetie. We missed you, too! We were so happy to hear that you’ve decided to come here for a couple days!” Bonnie Hopps said joyful and hugged her daughter tightly.

“Oh yes, your mother was so excited that she baked up to five cakes. If I hadn't stopped her our house would now only consist of cake!” Stu Hopps added laughing.

“Where are my brothers and sisters?” Judy asked because they were missing.

“They are at your uncle's house with their cousins. We didn’t want to overrun the two of you at the train station. They’ll be home tomorrow.” Bonnie explained and looked at the fox, who stood behind their daughter. Judy let go of them and turned to Nick to introduce him to them.

“Mom, Dad, this is Nick Wilde. My partner at the ZPD and best friend.” She gave him a gentle smile.

Nick shook paws with Judy’s parents. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.”

“The pleasure is all ours, Mr. Wilde. Judy told us so much about you!” Bonnie Hopps returned and winked at her daughter.

Stu Hopps nodded agreeing. “She tells us all about your cases together! My favourite story is the one where the two of you were investigating an old, abandoned theme park.”

“Isn’t that the one with the terrifying leopard clown?” Bonnie asked unsure.

“No, no – that was the other one. I mean the one where they were stuck in the Ferris wheel and Nick gave her his jacket to keep her warm.” Stu explained.

“ **THAAAAAT’S** enough story-telling for now, don’t you think?” Judy interrupted her mother and laughed nervously. Was Nick mistaken or could he really see a slight blush on her cheeks?

“How about we, uh, just go home and eat some cake together? As you said, mom has baked lots of them!” She suggested.

Bonnie and Stu were delighted. “That’s a wonderful idea, Judy. I bet it’s more comfortable to continue talking over a nice cup of tea and cake!”

Judy froze and Nick looked at her with an amused grin.

“N-No, that’s not what I - “ Judy stuttered.

“I’m eager to hear more, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.” Nick said and gave Judy the suitcase, she dropped earlier.

“No need to call us ‘ _Mr. and Mrs. Hopps_ ’, Nick. Just go with ‘ _Stu and Bonnie_ ’.” Stu Hopps laid an arm over his wife’s shoulder.

“After all, you’re family.” Bonnie added.

“Right!” Stu agreed. “Who is a friend of Judy is also a friend of us. Now come along, you two.”

“Shouldn’t we get our luggage to our hotel first?” Judy asked on their way to the car.

“Hotel? Who says you’re staying at a hotel? We specially prepared your old room for the two of you!”  Her father suddenly said.

Judy’s purple eyes widened. “…You - …what? But I -, I – “

“I think it’s a good idea, Carrots. We’ll save a whole lot of money and the more time we get to spend with your lovely family, the better.”

A speechless Judy stared at Nick, who winked at her charismatic. She began to curse him in thoughts.

“Ah, Nick. That’s so sweet of you!” Judy’s mother chuckled. “Judy, how come you never brought this polite, young man home earlier?”

“MOM.” They put the luggage in the car trunk.

“Do you like carrots, Nick?” Stu asked him after the four sat in the car.

“Like? I love Carrots!” Nick looked at Judy. For a split second the charismatic grin was replaced with a fond smile. But Judy didn’t notice it. She pouted, crossed her arms and looked out of the window away from him.

“Wonderful! Then you’re going to love Bunnyburrow.” Stu laughed and backed out of the parking space. Bonnie turned on the radio.

“I bet I am, Mr. Hopps. I bet I am…”

 

Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed already and Nick laid down on the air mattress in Judy’s old room, Judy suddenly started to laugh quietly.

“Mh? What's so funny?” Nick asked, turning around to face her. Judy was sitting on her bed.

“Ah, it’s nothing I’m just looking through some old photos.” She explained.

“Can I look at them, too?”

“Of course you can, silly fox. Come here.” Judy made some room for him on her bed and Nick sat down next to her. The bed was covered in photos.

“Is that you?” He asked surprised, pointing at an old photo from her childhood.

Judy chuckled. “Yes, that’s me in 4th grade.”

Nick smiled.  “Would it be alright to say that you were very cute?”

Her lips formed to a playful smirk. “Okay, you have my permission. But just this once, okay?”

“Thank you for your permission. I must speak the truth out loud: I’ve never seen such a cute child in my life.”

“Now you’re exaggerating, Nick.” Judy laughed.

“I swear I’m not.” He crossed his heart to show her how serious he was.

“Once we’re back in Zootopia you have to show me photos of your childhood, too.” She requested.

He laughed softly. “Why would you want to see them?”

“So that we’re even. No, just kidding. I want to see the young Nick Wilde. I bet you were way cuter than I was.” Judy gently nudged him with her elbow.

After a second of silence, Nick abruptly changed the topic. “To be honest, I thought you were still mad at me because of earlier.”

“I wasn’t mad at you, Nick.”

“You nearly threw your plate at my head after I asked if your father could repeat his favourite part of the Dolphin Case.” He reminded her.

Judy took a deep breath. “Okay, I admit that I was a little bit annoyed at this point. But mainly just because his favourite part of the Dolphin Case was you rescuing me by mouth to mouth insufflation.”

“I think you’re father likes me a lot.”

“I think my father would love to call you his new son-in-law.” Judy corrected him. “And don’t even start with my mother.”

“What’s with you mother?”

“When you were on the porch with my father, she asked me if we were dating.” She explained, rolling her eyes.

“And what did you tell her?” Nick asked curious.

 Judy grinned charmingly and lifted her eyebrows. “Why the sudden interest in my answer?” They leaned a bit closer towards each other.

“I don’t know, maybe because the question of ‘ _dating’_ involves two persons and your mother specifically asked if you were dating me so…” Their faces were merely inches apart. Never before had they been so close to each other.

A warm, tingling spread in her stomach and Judy felt her heart pound faster. What was happening to her? Where did this strange, soothing feeling come from out of a sudden? Did she feel like this because of Nick? No, that wasn’t possible. Was it? The overwhelming feelings confused her entirely and threw her off the track.

Nick noticed that something was wrong and backed away from her. “Hey Judy, is everything alright?" 

"Y-Yes, I’m just tired. Maybe I should go to bed, it’s late.” She pretended a yawn. “And don’t forget that we have lots to do tomorrow. I still want to show you the whole village.”

He nodded. “But hey, if something’s wrong just talk to me. Okay?”

“Don’t worry, Nick. Everything is alright.” Judy collected the photos and put them back into a small, wooden box.

“Okay. If you say so, Carrot.” He got up from bed and wandered back to the air mattress where he’d spend the night on. But before he reached it, he suddenly felt two arms wrapping around his stomach and froze. Judy leaned her head against his back.

“Thanks for coming with me to Bunnyburrow…It means a lot to me that you’re here.” She whispered.

Nick blushed. His heart raced against his chest. Slowly he closed his eyes and smiled softly. “Ah, it was nothing. I didn’t have plans anyway.”

“Liar.”

They stood like this for a minute or two before Judy let go of him and the two snuggled into their beds.

"Good night, sly bunny."

Judy turned off the light and looked at him another time before closing her eyes. "Good night, dumb fox."


	3. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all the positive feedback I received. I hope you'll like the new chapter. Thank you reading!!

Something felt different when Judy and Nick sat in her father’s car and drove in the direction of Bunnyburrows shopping mile. Gazelle’s brand new song sounded through the speakers of the stereo system to which the red fox cheerfully sang along with while Judy kept staring at the road with a confused expression. The strange feelings from yesterday night had returned almost instantly after Judy woke up and saw Nick lying on his air mattress, still asleep.

For a brief second, Judy had thought the warm, tingling sensation in her stomach from yesterday night was a one-time thing; that it wasn’t going to happen again. But the next moment it suddenly came back, hitting her like a wave, and with it she felt this incredibly strong urge to hug him tightly, to listen to the sound of his beating heart and feel the warmth of his body. Of course she didn’t stand up and give in to the temptations but solely the fact that she felt the way she did raised a high confusion in her. Was it possible that, after all this time, she began to develop feelings for Nick Wilde? Feelings, which went beyond friendship? The thought wouldn’t let her go, causing her to be very silent this morning.

When the song was over, Nick couldn’t take it any longer. “Are you angry with me?” He finally asked her.

Judy briefly looked at him. She seemed surprised. “No, I’m not angry with you. Why do you think so?” The rabbit asked in return.

“Because you’ve been avoiding me since this morning...”

“I’m not –, I…” Judy sighed deeply. “Can we talk about this later?”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Why not now? Why later? Come on, Carrots. It’s not like you can’t talk to me. What’s wrong?” His voice sounded soft and he looked at her with an empathic expression.

All of a sudden, she parked the car at the side of the street. Judy leaned her head against her seat and closed her eyes, while desperately trying to find the right words. She couldn’t possibly tell Nick her assumption. What if she was wrong and everything ended with her hurting his feelings? That was the last thing she wanted.

“So? What’s wrong?” He asked again after a minute of silence passed.

Judy looked at him. “I don’t know. I’m just so confused.” She said truthful.

Nick didn’t understand. “But why are you confused? Did I do something wrong?”

She shook her head. “No, you did everything right. It’s just -…” His eyes were as green as emerald stones and Judy caught herself staring at his lips. “…I think I like someone.”

Silence. He seemed, quite frankly, shocked. But of course, Nick being Nick, he tried to overplay it.

“Really? Do I know him?”

Judy lowered her head. “I think you saw him once or twice.”

“Ah…” Nick took a sharp breath. “And why are you avoiding me then? Is it because you fear that the guy might think that there’s something going on between the two of us?”

Judy didn’t know what to say but Nick took her silence for a ‘yes’.

“Hey, I’m not mad. It’s okay, really. Don’t worry. If anyone ever asks me again if we’re a couple, I’ll just tell them they are nuts.” He instantly assured her when noticing that she looked gloomy. Internally she cursed herself for lying to him but Judy was more conflicted than ever and didn’t know what to do in this situation.

“I, eh, thank you…”

“You’re welcome.”

Another moment of silence passed and Judy felt more uncomfortable than before they had this conversation. Nick looked out of the window as if he was searching for something that wasn’t there.

“Do you hate me now?” She suddenly asked. Judy didn’t even know what overcame her, the question had escaped her mouth quicker than she was able to think it through.

Nick laughed softly. “Oh, Carrots.” He looked at her. “How could I ever hate you?”

Judy’s heart started to race against her chest. Her cheeks became warmer. She tried to change the topic.

“M-My siblings really seemed to like you.” She said. Her brothers and sisters and her uncle had come to visit this morning at breakfast and finally met Nick. Everyone loved him, especially her youngest sister Lucy. She had drawn several pictures of him with her new crayons and Nick had promised her to keep each and every one of them forever.

“Don’t change the topic, Officer Hopps. Now, tell me about your lover. I mean, I’m your best friend. I need to know if the guy is the right fit for you. You said I saw him a few times, what kind of animal is he?” Nick asked.

Judy’s ears cocked up. “W-Well, h-he is a …” She laughed nervously. “Well, it’s complicated because you see, uh, ha, he’s a …fox.”

He stared at her. “A… fox?”

“Yes, he’s a fox.”

In her mind she screamed at herself for being so damn obvious. But Nick didn’t understood that she referred to him. He thought as hard as possible but was unable to remember seeing a fox in Bunnyburrow besides himself. Or had Judy been dating a fox in Zootopia? The thought that Judy liked someone else already broke his heart but knowing that 'he' was a fox nearly killed Nick.

He thought about how she embraced him yesterday night and didn’t even realize that his eyes became a little watery, which never happened.

“…What’s his name? I mean, maybe I know the guy already. Is he from here or…?”

“He’s from Zootopia.” Judy answered quickly, not paying attention to his expression.

“And the name?”

She didn’t know what to say. Every name that came to her mind sounded stupid. And in the end, Judy chose the most obvious thing in the world.

“H-His name is, uh, Piberius Salocin Edliw.”

“Never heard of the guy…Did you know that my middle name is also Piberius?” 

Judy laughed nervously. “O-Oh really? I never knew. Must be a coincidence.”

“Yes…Hey, wait a minute. Maybe Finnick knows him.”

Her eyes widened. “…..what.”

“I’ll give him a call, wait for me.” Before Judy could say another word, Nick already got out of the car with his phone.

The bunny rubbed her temples. ‘I shouldn’t have lied in the first place. Oh my Gosh. It’s getting so late, the shops are going to close before we even reach them…’

Nick made sure he was far away enough from the car when he called the fennec fox. A tear escaped from the corner of his eyes. He needed to know if Finnick knew this guy, who Judy was falling for and if he was a good person. Finnick answered the phone with an annoyed groan. “What is it, Wilde?”

“Hey, um, can I ask you a question?” Nick stroke his tears away and tried not to sound like he was about to start crying.

“Yeah, shoot it.”

“Listen, Judy’s been seeing this guy…”

“What, you mean she’s been seeing you? That’s nothing new.” Finnick said.

“No, I’m serious. Judy met this guy and I just want to know if you know him.”

Finnick became silent for a second. “Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me you seriously aren’t a couple?”

“We are not a couple. I told you several times. Just, please tell me if you know the guy.”

“…I just lost a bet. Shit. Okay, foxy, give me his name.”

Nick took a deep breath and tried to remember this strange name Judy had told him.

“Uh...Piberius Salocin Edliw, oh, and he’s a fox.”

“What the heck kind of name is this? Is he a prince or some shit?” Finnick commented.

“So you don’t know him?”

“If I’d know a guy like that I’d suggest him to change his name. But I’ll ask one of my buddies if they ever heard of this guy. I’m gonna call you later because I’m at the bar right now. Seriously, it could be that your bunny cop is dating someone rich. But then again, I’ve never heard of a rich fox.”

“Me neither. Thanks, Finnick.” Nick said.

Finnick couldn’t overhear how depressed Nick’s voice sounded even over the telephone. “Hey, Nick. Don’t worry, man. Judy is just one woman. I’m sure you’re going to meet someone someday, who’ll be the one. And, Oh God, I sound so cheesy. Ugh. Forget that I ever said something like this.”

“…I’ll appreciate your attempt to cheer me up but she is…” Nick looked at the car, where Judy was waiting for him.

“But what? She is what?” Finnick asked.

Nick closed his eyes, his paws were slightly shaking. “Ah, nothing. Just call me later, please.”

He quickly ended the call and put the phone into his trouser pocket. The red fox lowered his head and looked at the many blooming flowers in the field.

“…but she is the one.” He whispered to himself.

 

Meanwhile in the car, Judy was worried about what took Nick so long. She wondered if she should get out and talk to him, clear the whole mess she made up. But Judy didn’t move from her seat. Instead she just stared out of the window, asking herself what she was so afraid of.

Nick came back after a while and sat down next to her. “Finnick doesn’t know him. Let’s talk about this later, okay? Otherwise we’ll be sitting here until tonight.”

Judy nodded absent-minded. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re absolutely right…” She muttered and started to drive.

 

They didn’t talk during the ride. And it didn't get better while they walked through the crowded shopping mile.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong and **different.**

 

 


	4. Honest Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all this positive feedback. I just couldn't stop writing so here's the next chapter already! :) I hope you like it!!

“Are you two alright?” Bonnie Hopps finally asked her daughter while doing the dishes. Nick was in the living room, playing with Lucy.

“Huh? Oh yes, everything is good.” Judy lied and took a glass out of the cupboard. “Everything is just fine...” 

But Bonnie knew her daughter better. “Because to me it seems like you and Nick are giving each other a wide berth, Judy.”

“No, no. I’m serious it’s –“, she tried to deny it.

“Judy, I’m your mother, dear. Tell me what happened or I’ll ask _him_.” Her mother sounded very determined to do so. “Did you two have a fight or something?”

Judy shook her head. “It’s not like that…I don’t feel like talking about it. But it’s not his fault, it’s mine, mum.”

“If you know that, whatever happened, is your fault why don’t you apologize to him?”

“Because it’s complicated, mum.” Judy drank a glass of water, trying her best to avoid the questions of her worried mother. But Bonnie Hopps didn’t give up so easily. Her lips formed to a calm smile.

“Of course it is. Everything is far more complicated once love is involved.”

Judy nearly spat out the water. She coughed heavily. “W-What? Pff, mum, I’m not – “

Her mother raised an eyebrow. “I’m your mother, dear, and not blind.” Bonnie closed the kitchen door to give Judy a bit more privacy. “You know, a few months ago, I was worried.”

“Worried? Why?”

“Because I already knew this day would come when you started talking about his day more than about yours during our telephone conversations. At the beginning I was surprised and didn’t know what to think about my daughter developing feelings for a fox. I always saw you with a rabbit like Joshua, you know. But I told myself – and your father – that we would get to know Nick first. After all, you taught us to be not judge a book by its cover.”

Judy sat down with her mother at the table and listened to her words. Bonnie Hopps took a deep breath.

“Judy, you taught me, your father and your brothers and sisters to not be afraid anymore of anything or anyone. So don’t make yourself be afraid of something when you already know what the answer is going to be.”

“I-I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.”  


Bonnie chuckled softly. “Reconcile with him, go to the class reunion together and tell him how you feel. If he doesn’t return your feelings, then it’s better to have an answer than no answer, don’t you think?”

Judy lowered her head. “I lied to him…I told him I like someone else. But this…this lying and this fear…isn’t me. I have no clue why I’m so afraid, why I’m backing away instead of trying to have an honest talk with him. I’ve always believed in myself and now, for the first time since my first real case as a cop, I’m doubting myself and my actions because I simply don’t understand them.”

“But there’s no reason to do doubt yourself, Judy.” Bonnie stroke over her daughter’s arm. “You’re a wonderful person, an amazing daughter and I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Mother and daughter hugged each other tightly. “I think I know what to do now.” Judy said. “Thank you so much, mama.”

Bonnie Hopps closed her eyes and smiled happily. “Don’t thank me, sweetie. Now go and talk with him.”

And that she did. Judy left the kitchen with determination and headed into the living room. Lucy was sitting on Nick’s lap and introduced her favourite puppets to him. “That’s Mr. Carrots and he lives in my room.”

The 4-year old told him and giggled when Nick deepened his voice, saying to Mr. Carrots:

“Well, hello Mr. Carrots. You seem like a very nice carrot! How are you doing?”

Judy leaned at the doorframe, watching the two with a warm smile. When Lucy noticed Judy, she jumped from his lap and ran to her sister. “Judy, Nick just met Mr. Carrots!”

Judy chuckled. “I saw. I bet they are going to be the best of friends. Lucy, would you mind if I’d lend Nick for a moment?”

Lucy pouted, crossing her arms. “But I wanted to have a tea party with him and Mr. Carrots.”

Nick crouched down. “I promise you that I will have a tea party with you and Mr. Carrots later.”

The young rabbit looked at him sadly but started nodding. “Okay…But only if you wear the pink apron, too!”

He laughed. “I swear I’ll wear the pink apron, too.”

“Scout’s honor?”

Nick crossed his heart. “Scout’s honor.” 

Lucy cuddled her stuffed carrot. “Then I will prepare the party while you’re gone. Judy will you come, too?”

“Of course I will, Lucy.”

"Yay! Okay, see you later!!” Quickly she ran to her room and closed the door behind her.

Nick stood up. “You wanted to talk to me?”

Judy nodded. “Yes. It’s really important.”

“Important? Okay? Let’s go outside, then?” He suggested.

Bonnie and Stu watched them leave the house. “Did you talk to her?” Stu asked his wife, who nodded smiling after they were gone. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Nick and Judy sat down on the porch. The night sky above them was filled with millions of stars.

“Finnick didn’t call me back. I bet he’s still pissed that he lost the bet.” Nick joked.

“What bet?” Judy asked.

“Well he -, uh, never mind. It’s not that funny anyways. What did you want to talk with me about?”

Although she felt incredibly nervous, Judy’s voice sounded calmly when she started to say: “I wanted to apologize.”

Nick looked at her wondering. “Apologize? For what?”

She took a deep breath. “I lied to you, Nick.”

“About what?”

“About the guy.”

He stared at her speechless. “Wait. Hold on a minute. You aren’t dating someone? Whoa, I mean…Why did you lie to me about that? There’s absolutely no reason to – “

“Because I like **you** , Nick. More than just friends.” Her face was coloured red and her voice began to tremble.

After a second filled with pure silence he whispered: “You…….like…..me?

Judy nodded.

“But…why did you…why did you lie to me?”

She looked at him. “Because I was afraid to destroy everything. I was afraid that I might hurt you. But I’m not scared anymore. To be honest I think I’ve carried these feelings for you, unknowingly, for a very long time... but it’s now that I finally begin to see it. I love you, Nick Wilde.”

His eyes became teary. “Goddamit, Judy. You scared the crap out of me today when you said you dated another fox. You have no idea how terrible I felt.”

“I’m so sorry, Nick….You know, the name I gave you was your middle name and the rest was just spelled backwards…”

“There we have it again. _Sly bunny, dumb fox._ ”

They both laughed softly. “Come here…” Nick hugged her. “…I love you, too, Carrots.” He whispered.

Judy’s eyes widened. She smiled happily. “How about we go on our first date tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? At the class reunion? Sounds great. I bet they are going to stare at us.”

Judy shrugged. “I don’t give a damn about that.”

She kissed his cheek. Nick froze for a second and blushed heavily. Judy started laughing. “You should see yourself, you look like a tomato.”

“Well, I’m not the only one!” He pointed at her.

Judy gasped dramatically. “I’m not the one blushing like crazy here.”

“I wish I had a mirror here to proof you the difference, Carrots.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, too and she blushed as heavily as he did.

“Oh Gosh.” Judy’s stomach felt like she was riding a roller coaster. “I feel so relieved after talking with you.”

Nick laughed. “What am I supposed to say? You have not the slightest idea how happy I am.”

“Nah, I think I know exactly how happy you are.” She grinned playful. The two leaned in for a kiss but before their lips could touch, Lucy opened the door and interrupted them.

“THE TEA PARTY IS READY! COME!! EVERYBODY IS WAITING!!” she announced happily.

Nick winked at Judy. “Well, then I guess we can’t let Mr. Carrots wait any longer, can we Judy?”

Judy gave him a very soft smile. “I guess not, Nick. Come, the pink apron is waiting for you.”

He laughed. “Oh my. Do I really have to wear it?”

“You promised.” Judy reminded him.

Lucy’s eyes lightened up. “Yes, the pink apron!! I have to ask mama if I can borrow it for you!!”

Both, Nick and Judy stood up to follow the small rabbit. Nick took Judy’s paw and intertwined his fingers with hers. They looked at each other happily with reddened cheeks.

“Ready, Mr. Wilde?" Judy said.

“Ready when you are, Mrs. Hopps.” Nick replied.

Together, paw in paw, they followed Lucy to her room where the tea party took place.


	5. The Class Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first planned to upload an epilogue but eventually decided to end the fanfic here! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked the fanfic :)

Judy sighed softly when parking her father’s car on one of the school’s parking spaces. Nick turned down the radio and gently stroke over her cheek. “Are you nervous?” he asked her although it was obvious to see.

The rabbit shrugged. “A little bit, although I don’t understand why.”

Nick hesitated for a second before suggesting: “I could wait in the car, you know?”

“Why should you do that?” she asked, not understand why he’d suggest something so silly. “Now get out of the car and let’s go inside before I change my mind and we spend the night at a Bugs Burger.”

A slight grin spread on his lips. “Maybe we could do that after the party, Carrots?” He put his arm around her. Judy leaned her head against him. “Maybe, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea.”

The two lovers entered the gym hall, where the class reunion took place. Dull music played in the background, some people had brought snacks like sandwiches or cheese skewers and alcohol.

“Wow, this looks…”

“…boring?” Judy finished his sentence. They both grinned at each other.

“Hey, by the way – “

“Hm?” 

“We didn’t even get to have our kiss last night.” Nick reminded her.

Judy’s cheeks flushed. “So?” She asked with a playful tone in her voice.

Nick shrugged. “I thought maybe we could catch up on that.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Here? In the middle of the crowd?”

He chuckled. “Okay, no, somewhere more private but you know what I mean.”

Judy took his paw, winking at him. “I know exactly what you mean.” 

“Judy, is that really you?” she suddenly heard a familiar voice. Before even seeing the person it belonged to she already knew who it was.

“Hey Gideon!” she greeted him nicely.

“Wow, I can’t believe it’s been already one year since I saw you the last time.” The fox said. “How are you doing, I heard you solved the unsolvable case? Congrats!”

Judy smiled. “Yes, but I wouldn’t have been able to solve it without my partner here.” She looked at Nick. “This Nick Wilde, my partner at the ZPD and my boyfriend.”

The two foxes shook paws. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Wilde.” Gideon said politely.

“Nice to meet you, too. Hey, do you think I could get some of these cheese skewers?” He asked Judy, who shrugged. “Sure, go ahead.”

Gideon chuckled when he watched Nick leave. “He seems like a nice guy.”

“Yeah, he is.” A soft smile spread on her lips. Gideon saw the look on her face when she spoke about Nick. “You love him very much, don’t you?”

“Huh?” Judy blushed heavily. “W-well I – …“

She looked at Nick, who just tried to make 15 cheese skewers magically disappear into the pockets of his jeans, and chuckled. “Yes…, Yes I do.”

Gideon patted her shoulder. “Good luck with your relationship. I remember when I married my Daisy, the best day of my life.”

“You’re married?”

“Six months now.” He smiled softly. “Again, I’m really sorry about what happened in our childhood. I was such a jerk…”

“People change, Gideon. And we were kids back then, so – no hard feelings, alright?”

He sighed. “Alright. Thank you, Judy. Hey, I wish you a good evening!”

“You, too!”

After that small conversation, Gideon went to other of his classmates and Nick returned to Judy. She crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and checked him from head to toes. “Should I search you for any more missing cheese skewers?”

“They are good and free, Carrots.” Nick grinned at her charmingly. “You should try some of them too, they are delicious.”

“Never mind.”

“What were the two of you talking about?” Nick then asked.

“Just the past, my relationship with you. Basic stuff. If you had stayed instead of going away stealing cheese skewers, you’d know the details.” She reminded him sharply.

“Sorry, honey. It wasn’t that I wasn’t interested in the conversation – “

“Or jealous?”

“Carrots, I don’t get jealous. I have no reason to. I mean, look around, do you see anyone who’s more handsome than me?”

“The plant in the back has very high chances with me.” She teased him playfully.

“But does it meet all your standards?” Nick winked at her.

“Do you meet all my standards?” Judy countered.

He didn’t hesitate and started nodding instantly. “Yes, Yes I think so.” 

She chuckled. “Well, if I’m dating you then that means you’re probably right.” Softly, Judy punched his arm.

They spend an hour or so at the class reunion, talked with a lot of people and Nick continued to steal cheese skewers until there were none and it was time to disappear before someone noticed.

“My classmates will remember you as the guy, who stole all the cheese skewers, Nick! You’re just impossible!” Judy finally exclaimed when they were back in the car.

“Oh, come on. It’s just cheese skewers. Besides, how will they know that it was me?”

“Because it’s blatantly obvious?”

“You only say that because you watched me.” He said and held one of the cheese skewers out to her. “Cheese skewer?”

Judy groaned. “If I hear that word ever again, I’ll start screaming.” But she took it anyway and ate it. It tasted very good.

After a few minutes, Nick smiled softly. “The evening was great, Judy.”

She returned his expression. “I think so, too. But I forgot something.”

“And what?”

Quickly she leaned closer and gave him a short kiss. “This.”

Nick blushed heavily, his heartbeat quickened. He stared at her. “Tha-That, uh,- was great“ He stuttered after a few passing seconds.

Judy chuckled. “Want another one?” She asked him flirtatious

“How is that even a question?”


End file.
